


A Tale of Two Apprentices

by AngstyDathomirians



Series: Maul and Ahsoka Gallivanting Around the Galaxy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is too good for the galaxy, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Gallivanting around the galaxy, Gen, More tags to be added, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character Death(s), Post-Order 66, Sad/sweet fluff, Slow To Update, Women Being Awesome, between Clone Wars and Rebels, figuring each other out, mentions of psychological/emotional abuse/trauma, not much mind paid to the Ahsoka novel, numerous Kotor references, where do two force-users not with the Jedi or the Sith fit?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyDathomirians/pseuds/AngstyDathomirians
Summary: What if Darth Maul and Ahsoka Tano looked for the Malachor Holocron together?





	1. Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> How they met. She’s being chased by Stormtroopers on Dantooine, on the premise of being a suspected force-user. She is without any lightsabers. They nail her with a stun bolt, and while she’s out he…steps in. Keep in mind they recognize each other from the Siege of Mandalore, a cancelled but still canon Clone Wars arc.

Ahsoka came back to consciousness slowly. Her entire body was despicably sore from the stun bolt, and her head throbbed. Not daring to open her eyes in case she was in an Imperial torture chamber, she delicately cast out her senses. She was lying on smooth stone, not cold metal. The air smelled fresh, and a breeze caressed her skin. Not Imperial lock-up, then. Outside. Probably still on Dantooine.

She could sense only one other being. Male. He was strong in the force, but he was obviously masking himself. She could read only his presence, nothing else. Tentatively opening her eyes, Ahsoka saw perhaps the last being she expected. Slender, dappled in red and black, with bright golden eyes. Darth Maul.

Fighting down her initial reaction of panic, Ahsoka reasoned that if Maul had meant her harm, he would have done so while she was still unconscious…or simply let the Empire capture her. _He saved my life_ , she realized. He must have fought off the Stormtroopers after they stunned her. However, she doubted he had done so from the goodness of his heart. Terrifyingly, there was only one conclusion: he wanted something from her.

The Dathomirian looked up from tinkering with his lightsaber. “You’re awake.”

“Thanks,” she said thinly. “I hadn’t noticed.”

He smirked. “Nervous, I see. Probably wondering why I bothered to keep you from the Empire’s hands.”

“The thought had crossed my mind.”

“I can assure you, if you cooperate you have nothing to fear.”

“And if I don’t cooperate?”

Maul inclined his head. “You haven’t even heard my offer yet.”

“Alright…”

“I will be honest, Jedi, I’m taking quite a risk here.”

“The Empire’s after you, too?”

“They were. I…dispatched of the last few Inquisitors they sent for me.”

“I’m surprised. I thought the Emperor would be wanting his best assassin back.”

Maul laughed bitterly. “Oh, he wanted me back, all right. So badly he destroyed my home and locked me away to rot.”

Ahsoka blinked. “Oh...I’m sorry.” The words felt strange on her tongue.

“Spare me your pity, Jedi. But believe me, I have no love for the Emperor.”

“So what’s this offer of yours?”

The former Sith dropped his voice conspiratorially and leaned closer to her. He smelled like cool rock, like stones after a rainstorm. “The Emperor doesn’t know everything,” he whispered. “Or doesn’t remember. He obviously doesn’t consider me much of a threat, and no one knows you’re alive. We have the advantage. Many years ago, when I was the Emperor’s apprentice, he took me to an ancient planet with a great secret locked inside – the key to destroying the Sith. We failed in retrieving it, but the knowledge is still out there. I do not know the name or the location of the planet, but if we could find it…”

Ahsoka could not look away from Maul’s hypnotic golden eyes. They burned with inner fires, an intensity that both intrigued and frightened her. “Why do you need me?” she inquired. “Why not just find it yourself?”

“The way of the Sith is two. I need a force-user I can trust, one who is strong, who will join me in liberating the galaxy. You were simply the first opportunity that presented itself.”

“ _You_ want to liberate the galaxy?”

He grinned. “Well, no. Personally, I couldn’t care less.” Sudden anger sparked in his amber gaze. “But I want to _destroy_ the Emperor. _That_ is my purpose. So, Jedi? Will you join me? Or will the secret I carry die with you?”

“Yes,” she breathed. “I will join you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no of course he doesn't actually trust her, (Maul, trusting? Ha!) that won't happen for a while. he's playing her a bit, kinda like he does to Ezra on Malachor. She's smarter than Ezra though. she doesn't like being called "Jedi" but that will change soon enough
> 
> Questions? Feedback please! Or if you have an idea for a oneshot, please let me know!
> 
> more characters like Sidious or some Inquisitors will probably come in. I plan on bringing lots of Kotor stuff in


	2. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Tano!

“So, Jedi, I need something to call you,” said Maul conversationally. “I recognized you from Mandalore, of course, but I don’t actually know your name.”

Ahsoka glanced sideways at him. He seemed a little too sincere. Sighing slightly, she said, “Ahsoka Tano.” Oh well. He would probably be able to tell if she tried lying to him. Besides, if they were going to succeed, she needed to trust him. Or at least tolerate him.

“Thank you, Lady Tano.”

She frowned quizzically. “ _Lady?_ I’m not a lady.”

“Oh, but you are, and calling you anything but what you are would be impolite.”

“Right. And you’re nothing if not polite.”

He shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, I know, but hopefully entertaining
> 
> Maul is half-way between his Clone Wars and Rebels personalities - he's still dour and serious sometimes, but that's because he was abused and brutally repressed by Sidious. His real sense of humor and oddities will start to come out as this progresses  
> and as anyone who has watched Clone Wars can tell you, Ahsoka gets very snippy when she's uncomfortable. when she relaxes she's a dear


	3. Enigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Ahsoka get to know each other. Or try to, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're still on Dantooine, somewhere on the plains. They'll start going to other planets soon, but they need a ship first

He was an enigma to her. His mental barrier was like a wall of thorns every time she tried to probe it. She suspected he wasn't being entirely honest with her, but for the life of her she could not discern his true intentions. Their conversation was light, a strange mixture of business and banter that revealed next to nothing. When she finally convinced herself it was safe to sleep around him, she would sometimes wake in the middle of the night to see him silently standing watch, his naturally nocturnal eyes glowing softly like twin suns. As far as she could tell, he never slept. She had offered to stand watch more than once, but he had turned her down. It was surreal, trying to reconcile her sarcastic yet courteous companion with the snarling, destructive monster she had met briefly in the past. She couldn't help herself; there was something intriguing about the Zabrak. He was a mystery to be uncovered, and Ahsoka had never been able to resist a mystery. With every passing day, Ahsoka encountered a paradox: she wondered if she was sealing her own fate in allying with him, while he simultaneously chiseled away her mistrust little by little.

She was an enigma to him. He sensed great pain inside her, but she carried herself so lightly. He had seen her briefly on Mandalore, when she led the clones against his forces - right before they turned against her. He had been impressed by her power, her determination, but most Jedi had that. There was something different about the Togruta; she lacked the arrogance typical of most Jedi. That alone had been enough to earn his respect - and his hatred. That had been five years ago. She was no longer a girl, but a young woman. She was alone, like him. They had both lost everything. When he saw her fleeing the Empire, he had been astounded that she had survived the Jedi Purge. In that moment, he saw the final piece of his plan. Once again, though, she had surprised him; she was so... _open_. She actually _trusted_ him. She questioned him, true, but she herself withheld nothing. The only one who had trusted him so implicitly was Savage, and Maul knew how well that had worked out. He hated it. The Togruta awakened something unwelcome in him, things he had not felt since before his brother's death. He didn't know if she was doing it intentionally, trying to get him to drop his guard. Maul would have to watch himself around Ahsoka Tano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Feedback? Suggestions? I'm open to ideas for more one-shots!


	4. Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Ahsoka start their quest on Dantooine, and receive the next clue for their journey

"What is this place?"

Ahsoka gazed wide-eyed at the colossal slabs of stone strewn around the plains. Their smooth, dark surfaces were almost black, and worn down with the ravages of time and the elements. The breeze whistled eerily around them, and the setting sun cast everything in a dim, dusty light. The scarlet glow on the horizon made everything look as though it had been bathed in blood.

The shadowy silhouette of the Zabrak cast his glowing golden gaze at her. "You do not sense it?"

"I feel...something. It's faint, but..."

 _Pain_.

The word, and the sensation, flashed through the Togruta as she reached tentatively into the force. She gasped, reeling a little. "Is this - Sith?"

"No, it is something even more ancient. I read of this place during my time in the Emperor's facility on Mustafar. It was destroyed long ago, but something of its builders remains. I know this is not the location of what we seek, but it may provide a starting point."

"What do you suggest?"

"You're the Jedi. You tell me." 

Ahsoka stormed up to the former Sith, who was looking a little too smug. "Let's get one thing straight, Maul - I'm not a Jedi. And you're not helping yourself by messing with me, either! I said I'd help you, and I will. We're in this together, ok?"

"Of course. Lady Tano." 

She nodded curtly, obviously unsure of his sincerity, and marched off to explore the ruins in the last of the dying light.

                                                                                                    ***

Maul gazed after her for a moment, gauging her reaction. He had been testing her, of course - he wished to know more about her. He did not understand Ahsoka, and he didn't like not understanding things. Kenobi, he understood - Kenobi was arrogant, self-righteous. He hated Maul, and that was all there was to it. Sidious, he understood - Sidious was the dark side incarnate, and his purpose in life was to inflict pain, to dominate. 

Ahsoka, however - Ahsoka was a mystery. There was a reason he called her Lady - he admired the way she was firm, but not angry. 'Lady' reflected what little he knew about her - she was confident, sure, even elegant, without being pompous. She had made it clear she was not a Jedi - so what was she? What was her purpose?

A voice in his head retorted, _You're not a Sith. What are you?_

Maul shook his horned head slightly to clear it of such troublesome thoughts and stalked off to conduct his own search.

                                                                                                 ***

Ahsoka wandered aimlessly through the ruins, not really sure where she was going or what she was looking for. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts of Maul. It was obvious he had been testing her, but she was not sure why. He had asked for her help - why was he purposefully antagonizing her? She did not understand anything about him.

_Focus. When you're not sure of where to go, listen to the force._

The Togruta recalled something Anakin had told her long ago, and huffed in amusement. He had never followed his own advice, of course, preferring practical action to 'listening to the force.' But all the same, it was good advice.

It was almost completely dark now. Ahsoka seated herself on the grassy plain, settling her mind, and submerged herself into the force. She was careful to avoid the residual darkness of the stones around her. 

Maul had not mentioned it, but the ruins were strong in the light side as well. Not from the builders, but from ancient Jedi who had come here in years past. Ahsoka knew there had once been a small Enclave on Dantooine - perhaps its remains were located nearby. 

The swirls and eddies of the force carried much - love, greed, betrayal, sadness. Ghosts of people long dead brushed insubstantially past the meditating Togruta. One stood out above the rest.

A voice, warm and strong, spoke as clear as day to Ahsoka. _Lehon. You must find Lehon._

Ahsoka snapped out of her reverie to a dark, starry sky. She had gotten their answer. 

She rose to her feet, scanning the area for Maul. She did not see him anywhere. Surely he hadn't left her? She dismissed that train of thought as soon as it came. Somehow, she didn't think Maul would do that. 

"Lady Tano."

Ahsoka hid her surprise as his silky baritone came from behind. "There you are!"

"What have you found?"

"Nice to see you, too. I know what we need to do - we need to go to Lehon." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the Rakatan ruins were destroyed, but some lingering energy would still be there
> 
> Ahsoka would be receiving guidance from someone who was familiar with Dantooine and the ruins. Yeah. Some of you will know who.
> 
> Bear with me folks, only a few more chapters on Dantooine, then they'll get a ship and things will start to pick up. They're still figuring each other out
> 
> Word of the day is "FEEDBACK"


	5. Setting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do two fugitives acquire a ship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting off Dantooine, folks!

"Lehon. Fantastic. How are we going to get there?" Maul said tartly. 

"We need a ship."

"Of course, but the more immediate question is how do two of the most wanted people in the Empire acquire one?"

Ahsoka's blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "We buy one, obviously." 

"You can't be serious." 

"Completely. The Empire doesn't have a large presence here. No one will recognize us."

"That's odd, considering you were being chased by a squad of elite Stormtroopers only a few days ago." The Zabrak frowned slightly. "They were probably after me, actually. I'm hoping the Emperor doesn't know of your survival."

"Yeah, me too. Look, it's like you said: no one knows who I am. You stay hidden, and I'll take care of it. I've got an idea." 

***

Miach Danew was having a long night. Dantooine was sparsely populated, and business was slow for the Corellian shopkeeper. The only customers he had had during the week was the squad of visiting Stormtroopers looking for the Zabrak fugitive. He hadn't seen them since. He was glad, frankly, despite the patronage they had provided. He didn't want the Empire looking too closely at him. He had come here, after all, seeking a new life. 

Danew was reading quietly behind the counter when the door bell to his store tinkled. The Corellian lifted his gaze to see a lovely young Togruta walk in. Her lekku twitched when she saw him, and she approached the counter with a wide, charming smile. 

"Hi, are you Miach Danew?"

He could hardly tear his gaze away from her sparkling blue eyes. "Aye love, and who might you be?"

"My name is Ashla. I'm looking for a ship."

"I've got one, but it's my own personal transport. You'll have to...offer a lot to persuade me to give it up."

"I'm afraid I haven't got any credits."

"Then I'm afraid our business is through. Unless you've got something else to bargain with."

Ashla grinned slyly. "How about this? How about you let me have that ship, and I don't tell the Empire you were the one that hijacked their cortosis shipment and sold it to the highest bidder?"

Danew gaped, his mouth going suddenly dry. "I...don't know what you're talking about."

The Togruta shrugged innocently. "Oh, I'm sorry. If it's not you, why don't I just call the Empire in to make sure? That shouldn't be a problem if you've got nothing to hide."

The Corellian held up a hand hastily. "That won't be necessary. Look, I'm in a generous mood. I can see you need the ship, so why don't I just let you have it out of the goodness of my heart?"

Ashla's smile would have charmed the birds out of the trees. "Thank you so much."

***

The ship was indeed a small smuggler's vessel, a bit battered, but still in good condition. The name on the side was the _Lucky Lady._  

 _How appropriate_ , Maul thought as he and Ahsoka lifted off, leaving Dantooine behind. "That was impressive."

She smiled shyly. "Thanks. Dantooine's a small, remote place the Empire hardly notices; I knew someone was bound to have a track record. All I had to do was cross-reference residents with people on the Empire's wanted list. Danew didn't do a good job of covering his tracks. Didn't even change his name."

Maul gave a tiny smirk. "I never thought I'd see - someone like you steal." He had been about to say _a Jedi_ , but stopped himself just in time. 

"I didn't steal. I robbed the robber; what's wrong with that?"

Maul shook his head in amazement. "What, indeed. Well played, Lady Tano." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone with ideas, shoot me a comment! 
> 
> FEEDBACK please I am desperate 
> 
> Profound thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read this and comment so far


	6. Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes attract some unwanted attention
> 
> brief interlude: Maul and Ahsoka will not actually be in this chapter

Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith and Emperor of the galaxy, was submerged in the force.

Countless currents, swirls, and eddies registered in his mind, telling him of events that occurred all across his Empire, across thousands of planets. Most were insignificant, but Sidious was an expert at sifting vital information from the force's flow, keeping him constantly updated on the status of his domain. 

He had been at it for hours; suddenly, he sensed something had changed. A ripple, a disruption. A warning from the dark side. 

Sidious brought the disturbance to the forefront of his thoughts, examining the source. Two beings, strong in the force, which was mildly surprising. Escaped Jedi? Possibly. 

But no - one of the signatures was darker than a Jedi. That was definitely interesting, finding a rogue dark side user. A possibility rose in the back of Sidious' mind. _Could it be...?_

He probed further, and felt the force confirm his suspicion, a tingle along the dormant bond he shared with the dark sider. _There you are, my old apprentice...You never give up, do you?_

 _And you have a friend now_. The other signature glowed brightly in the light side; it felt vaguely familiar, someone he had probably met briefly in the past, but did not deem important enough to remember. Sidious cast his mind through the sea of faces he carried, comparing them to Maul's companion. He stopped on a tiny young Togruta with huge blue eyes. 

_The apprentice of Anakin Skywalker._

Sidious had not been particularly impressed with the Togruta the few times they had interacted, but if she was skilled enough to survive Order 66 she was clearly more powerful than he thought. The Emperor reminded himself once again never to underestimate anybody. And who knew what Maul might teach her?

This changed things. Sidious would normally have trusted only Vader to apprehend an opponent as clever and resourceful as Maul, but he did not want his apprentice facing the student of the man he had once been. Not yet. Their bond had been strong once, and Sidious was not sure Vader was ready to pass that particular test. Not yet. No, best to keep this matter under wraps for now.

Sidious did not know what Maul and the Togruta were planning, but it was clearly significant if he had felt it from light-years away. This would have to be stopped, fast. But who to pursue two powerful force-users? 

The Emperor pressed a bony finger to one of the many buttons on the panel in front of him. When it glowed red, he spoke.

"Lady Lumiya. I have a task for you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now things get good
> 
> Plot twist: Sidious knew Ahsoka was alive! He just didn't want Vader knowing until he was sure of his loyalty. So no, I'm not breaking Rebels canon
> 
> yeah, I'm retconning Lumiya. Emperor's Hands, yay! No Inquisitor would be able to take Maul and Ahsoka down, give me a break. I was considering Mara Jade, but I didn't want her being evil. If you're not into Legends, don't worry, the story will still make sense. Lumiya's a good villain, trust me
> 
> Author is still desperate for feedback. Thank you all who have commented so far


	7. Hyperspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people aboard a single-man ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter as nothing really happens here except talking. But it's good talking

Day 1

 

The _Lucky Lady_ cruised through hyperspace, on a course for Lehon. Her two passengers quickly discovered the ship had been built to comfortably accommodate only one being. It was more of a shuttle, really; the front held the tiny cockpit, and the main body wasn't much bigger. There was a single bed built into the wall, a closed-off refresher, and a viewport. That was all. The rear housed the separate engine room and maintenance equipment. There were no weapons or a cargo bay, and Danew had only packed a few days' worth of supplies. There was no way they would reach distant Lehon on the meager rations; they would have to stop somewhere along the route to refuel.

 _This thing is trash,_ Ahsoka thought. _But I guess beggars can't be choosers._

The ship was so small her two passengers weren't able to go anywhere on their own, unless they locked themselves in the engine room. Otherwise, they were as good as trapped together. Maul evidently felt no need to make conversation, but to Ahsoka the silence was oppressive. 

"The Jedi were always forbidden to go to Lehon," she mused idly, trying to break the uncomfortable atmosphere. "We were told it was an evil planet."

Maul snorted. "Typical Jedi. Fearing what they do not understand."

The Togruta glared daggers at him. "Understanding it enough to avoid it." 

Maul decided, wisely, not to escalate it into an argument. He changed the subject. "The Sith stayed away from Lehon as well, but they call it Rakata Prime. It has long been known as the site of one of their greatest defeats. It is where Darth Revan and Darth Malak found the Star Forge." The Zabrak frowned slightly. "And where it was destroyed. Both Sith Lords were lost." 

"I wonder why that voice told me to go there?"

"I do not know. Darth Bane visited the planet a thousand years ago; if there was anything to find, he'd have found it."

Ahsoka looked at her companion strangely. "Then why trust me and go there?"

Maul held her gaze with his piercing golden eyes. "You haven't been wrong yet." 

She smiled. 

 

Day 2

 

Maul insisted that Ahsoka take the bed, ("anything for a lady," he grinned) brushing off her protests that he needed to rest too. As she settled down on the hard mattress, it again crossed her mind that she had never seen the Zabrak sleep. 

The next morning, she shoved him out the pilot's chair. "Off. Go rest. Let me do this." 

He ceded control to her, but merely settled himself comfortably on the floor of the cockpit. Ahsoka sighed and supposed that would have to be good enough. 

"Pass the time with me, Lady Tano. How exactly did you survive the Jedi Purge?"

"It was my clone captain. Rex. The Order didn't affect him. He helped me escape and disappear."

"What happened to him?"

She sighed. "We decided it was safer to part ways."

To her relief, Maul didn't push the issue. Instead, he merely said, "That must have been difficult."

She smiled tightly. "We were close. He was one of my mentors. He was like my older brother."

"You loved him." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Ahsoka admitted, unashamedly. "He was one of the best friends I ever had." 

"A Jedi. Loving. You are full of surprises, Lady Tano."

"I'm not a Jedi," she countered. "I've found that love actually helps my connection to the force." Something strange occurred to her, and she glanced sideways at her companion. "Do the Sith? Love, I mean."

For a moment, Ahsoka thought she saw a flicker of pain pass through Maul's golden eyes. Then it was gone as he smirked. "Oh yes. The Sith love themselves very much."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Typical," she muttered.

 

Day 3

 

Ahsoka leaned into the cockpit where Maul lounged comfortably in the pilot's chair, fiddling with his lightsaber. "We're out of food," she informed him.

The Zabrak sighed dramatically and punched a request into the nav computer. "Nearest inhabited planet is Manaan. Shall I set a course?"

"Yeah, go ahead and do that."

He expected her to leave, but she hung silently near the back of the chair. Self-consciousness colored her aura. Maul sighed again. "What?"

"This is kind of an awkward question," she evaded.

" _What?_ "

She hesitated for a moment, then blurted, "How do you eat?"

Maul actually laughed at her boldness. It was refreshing to meet someone that didn't skirt around the fact that he was half-droid. "You probably don't want to know."

"No, really."

"Zabrak anatomy is different than Togruta anatomy. I don't _need_ to eat, but it does help. That's all you need to know."

"Ok," she grinned. 

 

Day 4

 

"You were on Mandalore." There was a strange, edgy quality to Maul's voice that made Ahsoka slightly worried. It was so different from anything she had heard him sound like. 

"Yes," she answered, concerned. "I thought we'd established that." 

"I was wondering..." He fidgeted uncomfortably. 

"What? Are you ok?" She had never seen the confident, sarcastic Zabrak look so...desperate. 

"Did you - find my brother's body?" he blurted, then looked embarrassed, as if he was forbidden to ask that. "Never mind. Forget I said anything -"

"No, it's ok," she reassured him. "I'm sorry. We didn't find anything. We didn't even know he was dead until the Mandalorians told us. They're the only ones that know now." She blinked sympathetically. "Is it - is it ok if I ask what happened to him?"

Hatred blazed in Maul's golden eyes. "Sidious," he spat the name out like poison. "Sidious killed him. Took him away from me. Like he takes everything."

She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch, then shrugged her off and silently retreated to the engine room.

Ahsoka realized he had answered her question.  _The Sith don't love. But he does._

 

Day 5

 

Ahsoka knocked quietly on the engine room door. Maul emerged, looking as cocky and self-confident as ever. "What?"

The Togruta realized she was starting to understand him. His bravado, most of it at least, was an act to cover up what he was really feeling. She didn't push it. "We're on Manaan." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!
> 
> "Do the Sith? Love, I mean."  
> "Oh yes. The Sith love themselves very much."
> 
> As much as I would like to take credit for that gem, I cannot. That belongs to Suzanne Collins and her wonderful books the Underland Chronicles. Not mine. 
> 
> Questions? Suggestions?  
> Author's Thanksgiving dinner is FEEDBACK for this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks to all who have taken the time to read and review!


	8. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumiya picks up the trail of her prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another interlude: Maul and Ahsoka are not actually in this chapter
> 
> The Emperor's Hands were Sidious' personal spies and assassins that reported directly to him. (Darth Maul was technically the first one) They had direct telepathic links to Sidious. Lumiya even received training from Vader himself. So yeah, she could totally do what she does here.

The Hand of the Emperor glided silently down the streets of a tiny Dantooine colony, her sharp green eyes missing nothing. The silver cylinder that was her primary weapon was stowed safely beneath her nondescript gray cloak.The dark side of the force sang to her, alerting her of a thousand different beings, their locations, their intent, their secrets. She was seeking only two. 

Lady Lumiya was on a mission for her Lord, and his words still rang in her head, driving her onwards relentlessly.

_You have two targets, a male Zabrak and a female Togruta. Both are dangerous. They were last seen on Dantooine. Eliminate them._

This was a test, Lumiya knew, a test of her abilities, of her loyalty to her Emperor. There was a reason he had given her so little information. 

Lumiya stopped at the doorway of a small store, drawn to a lingering force signature like an ant drawn to honey. Placing a pale hand on the worn wooden frame, she reached out to the residual energy. 

Days-old images appeared in her mind's eye, a young female Togruta, strong in the force. One of her targets. The other must have been close by.

The scene played out as Lumiya watched. The Togruta exited the store and went to the back, where there was a small ship. Lumiya mentally stored the name and model. Soon enough, the male Zabrak emerged from the shadows and joined his companion. They boarded the ship, and a moment later, it rose off and disappeared.

The vision ended. One more job to do before the hunt really started. Lumiya went to the back lot, attempting to determine her targets' destination. Focusing the green fire of her eyes on the path the ship had taken days before, the force whispered softly to her.

Sunlight on waves. A shining city. An ocean world. 

Manaan. 

Smiling to herself, Lumiya allowed a prickle of satisfaction. It was amazing, the things one could determine with the force if they took the time to look. It was almost too easy.

Gathering her gray cloak around her, the Emperor's Hand moved like a liquid shadow to the outskirts of the colony, where she had hidden her sleek black _Infiltrator._  It had no name; it didn't need one. It was simply a tool to be used by her Emperor, like her. Tying back her long red hair, Lumiya charted a course for Manaan as the ship left the atmosphere. 

There was nowhere in the galaxy the hand of the Emperor did not reach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEDBACK 
> 
> I hope I captured her menace and competence without her actually saying anything. I hope the influence I drew from pre-Phantom Menace Maul is obvious; he was the first of the Emperor's assassins, after all. I may have exaggerated Lumiya's abilities a bit, but its convenient for my plot.


	9. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Ahsoka get a rude awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a long one, sorry. I couldn't really find a place to split it into two chapters. Please let me know what you think below!
> 
> And of course, Happy Thanksgiving everyone! God bless!

"I'm just saying, it seems like it would be better for everyone if the Jedi believed in killing. Less time, less effort, more lives saved in the long run. A dead enemy can't come back."

Ahsoka did not bother to refute Maul's logic. He wouldn't listen, anyway. And truthfully, Anakin had often argued the same thing. So all she said was, "You did."

The Zabrak smirked. "I never died. Kenobi's usual sloppy work."

"I already said I won't discuss Master Kenobi with you."

"Yes, yes, we've been over this."

They had been on Manaan a day and a night now. It was difficult getting what they needed without attracting attention; they visited different stores, at different times of day, anything to make it harder for a potential pursuer to pinpoint their location.

Finally, on the evening of the second day, Ahsoka decided they had enough supplies to get them to Lehon and a little farther. Now they were making their way through deserted alleyways back to where they had hidden the ship. Ahsoka was somewhat reluctant to leave Manaan; the strict, inhospitable ocean world was hardly the most pleasant place to visit, but anything was better than another week in the cramped confines of the _Lucky Lady_ with only Maul for company. 

It wasn't that she couldn't stand him; quite the opposite, in fact. Often he was infuriating, but at other times Ahsoka would get glimpses of a sad, lonely man that genuinely enjoyed her presence. He had a quirky sense of humor, and sometimes the Togruta was seriously taken aback by the awful things he said, but she couldn't help but wonder how much of it he really meant. Ever since he had asked her about his brother's body, she had come to realize Maul had a tendency to hide his true feelings behind a mask of confidence. 

The former Sith defied everything Ahsoka had ever heard about him, and against her better judgment she was actually starting to like him. 

Maybe that was why he made her uncomfortable. 

She was so lost in thought that she almost missed the sight of a redheaded woman watching them intently from behind a building. The light of danger began to glow in Maul's golden eyes, and she knew he had seen it too. His hand slid casually to the double-bladed lightsaber he carried. 

They had crossed another empty street before the mysterious stalker made her move. Boldly, she placed herself right in their path. She was a tall, slender human with long red hair and green eyes the color of acid. She did not bother to introduce herself or announce her intent. Instead, she simply reached under her plain gray cloak and activated her weapon. Startled, Ahsoka realized it was not a lightsaber; it was what could only be called a light _whip_ , made of crackling red energy. 

Maul's normally dark gold eyes began to flush radioactive yellow with the dark side. They never left the strange woman. He activated his double-bladed weapon and spoke quietly to Ahsoka. "Get to the ship."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "You can come back for me."

Ahsoka reluctantly admitted he was right; she had no lightsabers. She would only get in his way if she tried to help. "I'll be fast."

"I would hope so." Covering her escape, the Zabrak charged. 

***

The mysterious woman had one major advantage: distance. Her whip could snake out and strike without her ever moving her feet, whereas Maul would have to get up close to attack.

Quickly realizing this, Maul put space between them, slowly circling, looking for an opening. His every instinct, years of countless brutal training and battling, screamed at him to rush in and end it now. He forced himself to hold back; he would be flayed alive before he ever got close enough.

The woman's acid-green eyes seemed to taunt him as he used the dark side to probe for an opportunity. He sensed weakness.

Baring his pointed teeth, he feinted to the left, waiting for the whip to follow him, and when it did, he dashed to the right. He was not fast enough to avoid the tip of the weapon searing his cheek, but the pain did nothing but augment his rage. He closed in, his saber aimed for her heart...

_Wham!_

Maul snarled slightly in frustration as the woman drew a short red shoto and blocked his attack. A whirring sound above them drew his attention, but he did not make the mistake of taking his eyes off his opponent. Casting out his senses with the force, he attempted to gauge the distance from the ground to Ahsoka and the ship. He could make it. 

Gathering the dark side around him, he unleashed it in a single, intense burst, blasting the woman away from him, and then vaulting as high as his mechanical legs could take him. He landed safely on the open loading ramp of the _Lucky Lady_.

"Are you ok?!" Ahsoka was instantly next to him, not quite daring to touch him, but her blue eyes were filled with worry.

"Just fine." Maul locked eyes with the woman as she smirked and sheathed her weapons. He did not move until she was a tiny speck far below. Only then did he close the ramp and stalk over to the cockpit.

"That wasn't an Inquisitor," Ahsoka murmured.

Maul's golden eyes shadowed. "No, it was something far more dangerous," he agreed. "Now we know the Empire is after us. We shall have to proceed cautiously."

"I'm not letting you take her on alone again. I need weapons."

"What do you propose?"

"There's only one place I can get kyber crystals for a new lightsaber: Ilum. It isn't far from here, only a day at most. Lehon isn't going anywhere. I think it's a necessary detour."

"Plot the course, Lady Tano."

***

Lumiya watched the ship soar over the waters of Manaan until it disappeared. Then she turned on her heel and headed back to where she had hidden her own vessel. 

She had not intended to win this first confrontation; this was merely a test to gauge their abilities, see what resources she would have to expend to best them. She was somewhat disappointed she had not seen much of the Togruta, but the Zabrak alone had been a clever and skilled combatant. Lumiya would have to plot her next move carefully, especially with the Togruta still an unknown. 

Because the next time she struck, she was determined that it would be fatal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did I do? Author is still desperate for feedback, especially on this chapter
> 
> I hope I made the parallels between this and Maul's first fight with Qui-Gon in Phantom Menace obvious.
> 
> Ahsoka's getting her lightsabers, yay!


	10. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka finds the crystals for her lightsabers

The icy winds of Ilum seemed to sing in welcome as the _Lucky Lady_ touched down on the frozen surface. The light side of the force seemed to embrace Ahsoka, and she sighed in pleasure. 

She had been to Ilum twice, years ago; once as a youngling for the green crystal that powered her lightsaber, and more recently as a chaperone for the group of children retrieving their own. 

So much had changed since then. The Jedi had fallen, and Ahsoka no longer considered herself one of their number. It was unnerving to think of the cheerful younglings she had supervised as all dead.

But no - they weren't gone. They were one with the force. There was something tremendously comforting in the knowledge that Ilum still stood, a testament to the light side, as if still waiting faithfully for the Jedi to come and search for their crystals. As long as it remained, there was hope.

If Ahsoka was comforted, Maul was anything but. He could sense the significance of this planet to his companion, but he had no idea what she saw in it. Go in a cave. Pass some test. Get a kyber crystal. Big deal. Though Maul no longer considered himself a Sith, he still preferred their method of forging lightsabers - the red crystals were synthetic, forged through the heat of the dark side, fueled by the strength and will of the owner. Each Sith created their own crystals - it felt more personal that way, rather than merely finding one. It was a better test. 

And Ilum was freezing.

If this was where Jedi had to come to get kyber crystals, Maul finally understood why they all looked like they had sticks up their butts. Just being on the planet was enough to freeze anyone's sense of humor. 

"I'm hoping this won't take too long," Ahsoka murmured as she lowered the ramp to leave. "You sure you don't want to come with me? The ice caverns are beautiful."

"Uh - no. I'll stay with the ship."

"Suit yourself." She strode off confidently, leaving the Zabrak trying not to shiver.

***

The icicles above Ahsoka twinkled a sweet song as she entered the caverns. She had forgotten how beautiful Ilum was. Some of the mystery and urgency had been taken out of it - she knew if she did not find a crystal before the door sealed, she wouldn't really be trapped. But the sense of wonder she had felt as a youngling was still there.

Would she have to pass a test this time? Or even more worryingly, would she even find a crystal? She was no longer a Jedi, after all. 

She passed an enormous wall of ice, clear as glass. Her own orange-skinned, blue-eyed reflection stared back at her. 

_Hmph. Ahsoka Tano. The not-a-Jedi. What are you now, little one?_

The voice was not her own. Her reflection warped and changed, until the eyes were a glowing red, the skin a sickly gray, a confident half-smirk on the ghastly features. 

"You," Ahsoka fumed. "You're dead."

The Son bared his pointed teeth in a feral grin. "I can never die, little one."

Ahsoka lifted her chin defiantly, her blue eyes blazing. "Get out of here. You have no power here."

"Not over you, perhaps. But over your companion..."

Seething, Ahsoka felt her hands curl into fists. "You leave him alone!"

"Why would I ever do that? We go way back, Maul and I. If I left him now, he wouldn't know what to do with himself."

"You're a liar. Your promises are empty, nothing but poison. I may not be able to help Maul realize that..." Her voice rang out like a bell. "But I'll always try."

The wall shattered into a million razor fragments. Ahsoka threw up her hands to shield her face from being lacerated. When the debris settled, there, gleaming softly on the ground, were two perfect kyber crystals. 

Ahsoka retrieved them and made her way out of the caverns. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Please let me know! COMMENTARY please
> 
> Mama Bear Ahsoka
> 
> I know in the novel Ilum was destroyed, but I wanted to fit it in here.


	11. Lightsaber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka constructs her lightsabers, and Maul tries to be nice for once in his life

"That was fast."

Ahsoka shivered as her breath puffed out into a frigid cloud. She closed the ramp, and the _Lucky Lady_ began circulating warm air. "Definitely faster than when I was a youngling."

"Shall we depart?"

"Yes. Lehon it is." 

The Togruta stared down at the tiny crystals in her hands as the ship lifted into the snowy atmosphere. She had the vital components for two new lightsabers now, but there were still a million other parts she would need - emitters, stabilizers, metal for a hilt...and she had no idea where she was going to find them. She spoke her thoughts aloud. "Do you know anywhere we can get lightsaber parts for free?"

Maul said nothing. Ahsoka looked up, wondering if he'd heard her. "Maul?"

"Here." He reached under his cloak and tossed a small, cylindrical object at her. She tucked her crystals away and barely caught the object in time. It was - a lightsaber?

"What's this?"

"It was my brother's. The Mandalorians that used to serve under me found it. It should have all the parts you need."

Ahsoka was shocked - how could he surrender something he so clearly valued? All he had left of the only person he had ever cared about? And to her - a stranger, a former Jedi, someone he had barely met? "Oh Maul - I - I can't take this -"

"Do you want lightsabers or not?" he said gruffly. "Just take it. I've held onto it for too long anyway." 

It looked like a regular lightsaber - but as she held it in her hands, Ahsoka could feel the memories, the emotions tied into it, holding it together as surely as the casing. She blinked, truly understanding how much Maul was giving up - for her.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, hoping her voice conveyed the depth of her gratitude. 

He said nothing. 

***

Ahsoka spent the rest of the day in the engine room, meditating, sinking herself into the force. As she slowly disassembled the old lightsaber, trying not to damage any of the parts, she couldn't help but think that she was violating something sacred, something precious. 

But no - Maul had _given_ it to her. And she would honor his gift. 

It was actually a saberstaff like Maul's - two blades. Ahsoka carefully extracted the two red crystals and placed them gently to the side. She would give them to Maul later - he would have something to keep, after all. 

Surrounded by the jumble of machinery, Ahsoka closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, focusing on the two crystals she had retrieved from Ilum. The scattered parts rose, coalescing around the gems, taking shape beneath the force into her new weapons. 

There was a satisfying _click_ as the casing sealed, and Ahsoka opened her eyes. Two newly-formed lightsabers lay at her feet. They were of an elegant design, with slightly curved hilts. She reached out for one, testing the feel of it in her hand. Perfect. 

She pressed the activation switch. A familiar buzzing thrum filled the air, and a pure white blade sprang from the emitter. She tried the other one; it was the same ghostly color, like the light side itself was contained in her weapons. 

Retrieving the red crystals and deactivating her white blades, Ahsoka left the engine room to find Maul. 

The Zabrak was seated in the pilot's chair, motionless. At first Ahsoka thought he might actually be sleeping, but a moment later his gold eyes opened. The Togruta wordlessly handed him the crystals from his brother's lightsaber, and he quietly tucked them away. His bright eyes were curious.

Ahsoka ignited one of her white weapons in an answer. A dark pattern above Maul's eye rose questioningly. "White?"

"The color of crystals is based on a Jedi's class," Ahsoka explained. "Green for consulars, blue for guardians, like that. I'm not a Jedi, so no color for me, I guess. What do you think?" 

Maul's gaze never left the pale beam of light. "They are unlike any blade I have ever seen," he remarked. "And yet they are quite beautiful." He paused and glanced at her. "They suit you."

She blushed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEDBACK PLEASE I am desperate. I cannot emphasize enough how desperate I am for commentary, ESPECIALLY on this chapter
> 
> deepest thanks to all who have taken the time to read and review so far God bless you all
> 
> And yes, this chapter broke my heart and simultaneously mended it


	12. Sterilization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Sidious interlude  
> He's up to no good, as usual

The dark side of the force was in turmoil.

Darth Sidious could sense something had changed, a subtle shift barely large enough to be taken notice of, but staggering in its implications. 

Somewhere, in the depths of his vast domain, a spark had ignited outside of his influence.

Someone had found...hope. That was unacceptable. Troubling. Hope was a contagious disease; if one individual found it, it was bound to spread to others like a wildfire. Soon it would reach a point where it could no longer be contained or checked. The Emperor smirked to himself as he considered the answer.

If hope was a plague, the solution became obvious: sterilize the source, and it would die. 

Now, where was the source? The dark side hissed and whispered frantically to him; the Togruta! She had the spark of rebellion. And her inspiration was an ancient, icy planet, swirling with the light side, a bastion of new life, a relic of the Jedi Order. 

Ilum. 

Sidious knew that brute strength would only take him so far; to really kill something, you had to attack its heart. The loss of Ilum would be a symbol, a testament to the power of the Empire and its ruler. The last remnant of the Jedi Order would fall, helpless before him. Not even something sacred was immune to the dark side, nothing was beyond his reach. 

It really was quite poetic. 

The Emperor activated the holopanel in front of him. A gaunt human answered his call. "My Lord?"

"Admiral Piett. Take your fleet to Ilum...and destroy it. I want nothing left." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I took "spark of rebellion" from Rebels
> 
> NOW Ilum's toast. Sorry.


	13. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Maul confront old doubts from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely in flashback. Ahsoka's dreaming, Maul's meditating. He doesn't really sleep.  
> Maul's section has verbatim dialogue from The Wrath of Darth Maul novella. Not mine
> 
> So much angst in this chapter. Lots of internal debating

"Let me get this straight. _Ventress_ helped you escape?"

"I was surprised, too."

Ahsoka leaned back against one of the warm stones in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, letting the artificial sunlight play over her face. Master Kenobi was seated cross-legged next to her, a few fading bruises on his face all that remained of his encounter with Darth Maul on Raydonia. Ahsoka was still astounded that the Sith had survived bisection. Or come back to life. She wasn't sure which. 

"So you just let her go? Despite all she's done?"

"I sensed something different about Ventress this time, Padawan. Something in her had changed. The Jedi believe in redemption for all life, Ahsoka. Remember that."

The young Togruta Padawan sat up, crossing her arms against her chest, a challenge in her blue eyes. "Even Maul?"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard in the way Ahsoka knew meant that he was uncomfortable. "My judgment is...somewhat clouded when it comes to Maul. It's difficult to see him without my own preconceptions, and to be frank, he doesn't make it any easier. I can pity him; I know he did not choose this life. But he did choose to continue in it. I'm not sure there's even anything left in him to reach - he is a broken, unbalanced monster."

"How does that fit with 'redemption for all life?' How do the Jedi choose who gets to live and who dies?"

"These are difficult questions, Ahsoka, but I trust you will find the answers in time. I will tell you this: anyone _can_ be saved. But not everyone _wants_ to."

***

Ahsoka woke from restless dreams to the quiet stillness of the _Lucky Lady_. She wondered why she had recalled that particular conversation with Obi-Wan from her past. Was the force warning her? Was she getting too comfortable around Maul? He was no longer a Sith, true, but he was still an incredibly dangerous dark sider. Uncomfortably, the Togruta was reminded that he had killed Obi-Wan's master, and the Duchess Satine. She herself had even seen him briefly during the Siege of Mandalore; a terrifying memory of him standing in the ruins of the battlefield, golden eyes reflecting the light of the inferno, wormed its way into her brain as she shuddered.

And yet when she looked at him now, that wasn't what she saw. Maul, saving her from Stormtroopers. Maul, asking her about his brother's body. Giving her one of, perhaps his only, treasured possessions. So what did she see? An ally? A companion? Maybe even...a friend?

Ahsoka tried to return to sleep, feeling a little queer. Obi-Wan's words echoed in her mind: "Anyone can be saved..."

***

"Why did Maul believe you broke his ribs on accident?" Sidious hissed in his sibilant voice. 

The hapless training droid shifted on its legs nervously. "Because I told him it was an accident, Master Sidious."

"In other words, you lied?"

"Yes, Master. I lied."

Maul felt disbelief pulse through him, outweighing even the pain of his broken ribs. The droid had _lied_ to him? Deliberately hurt him? But he had _trusted_ it! He had thought they were...friends. Disbelief and betrayal were swallowed up by rage. Trust and friendship were clearly illusions. 

"Have you learned anything from this, Maul?" Sidious asked smugly. 

"Yes, Master," the young Zabrak said angrily. "I have learned I must not trust anyone. I must be ready to attack and fight back at all times."

"Excellent," said Sidious smoothly. 

***

Maul's measured breathing unconsciously quickened, and his concentration broke. The familiar drab brown walls of the _Lucky Lady_ greeted his golden eyes, instead of his old training room on Mustafar. Ahsoka, not his Master ( _no, not "Master "- Sidious_ ), was across from him. 

What was the significance of that particular memory? Was the dark side warning him? 

Maul growled slightly in frustration. He couldn't help it - there was something alluring about the Togruta, something that made him want to trust her. 

Trust had never worked out for him. He had trusted his old training droid when he was nine, and it had broken his ribs. He had trusted Sidious, and the Sith had replaced him and abandoned him for twelve years. He had trusted Savage, who had said he would never leave - and his brother had died. Left him. 

But something in Ahsoka's wide blue eyes had compelled him to surrender the only object of value he still had. Almost against his will, a part of Maul, a part he had thought long dead...trusted her. Believed in her. 

Surely she wasn't playing him, trying to get him to drop his guard? No one was _that_ good of a liar, right? 

Ahsoka, awkwardly trying to reassure him after he had asked about Savage. Ahsoka, patiently weathering all his teases and jabs. Ahsoka, blushing shyly beneath his gaze. 

Maul sighed. Meditating had never been this difficult. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They really opened up to each other in "Lightsaber," so here they're kind of catching themselves and taking a step back like "woah, what are we really doing here?"  
> It's not all going to be straight ahead. They'll get better, though


	14. From the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka senses Ilum's destruction, and Maul understands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last day of Thanksgiving break, so I won't have as much time to write after today. Things will start slowing down a bit, but expect updates AT LEAST once a week.
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you all who have taken the time to read and review this story, God bless you all!

From across the galaxy, Ahsoka felt Ilum die.

The force shrieked in agony, the ancient Jedi cried out in anguish as the ancestral planet groaned in pain. It roiled and thrashed and heaved in its death throes, the waves in the force making Ahsoka sick. Her skin tingled as she felt the Imperial fleet raining fire onto the ice. The caverns collapsed and burned, burying their precious crystals under miles of rubble. 

The currents of the light side that flowed through Ilum were disrupted; it was all at once a blockage in the river and a terrible hole, a gaping, dead emptiness. 

And with its death, the last remnant of the Jedi Order died as well. 

Ahsoka staggered slightly, nauseous, placing a hand on the wall of the ship to steady herself. No - this was unthinkable...How could this have happened? Ilum was a worthless wasteland to all but the Jedi. There was only one explanation - it was a direct jab at her, a message that the Empire was completely in control. A final, crushing victory over the Jedi Order. It was an effort to destroy her hope.

And it worked.

Sick and dizzy and sobbing all at once, she tried hastily to hide her tears from Maul, and failed miserably. 

Maul felt Ilum's death too, but it was different for him. All he could sense from the dark side was glee. 

But for some reason, he could not bring himself to share in it. 

It was a victory for the dark side, a final spit into the grave of the Jedi. All Maul felt was...anger. It wasn't just because it was the hated Empire that had destroyed Ilum; it was because, for the first time in his life, Maul understood why his companion was crying.

Maul was an expert at reading the emotions of sentient beings. He could decipher subtle facial cues and vocal inflections, pick out lies from truth, and manipulate it all to his advantage. Sidious had taught him, after all.

What he did not understand were the _whys_. The way Ahsoka's perpetual tiny smile got a little larger whenever she saw him told him she was fond of him, but for the life of him he did not know _why_.

Now, however, he knew why she was so obviously in pain. It was the same pain he had felt when all life on Dathomir was destroyed. The same helpless rage, the same overwhelming grief, the same lack of hope.

Dathomir's loss was more than just the destruction of his home - it was a personal attack on Maul, a violation and mockery of his heritage and culture, a declaration that nothing, no part of him, was free of Sidious and his power. 

Surely Ahsoka was experiencing that now. And if there was anything Maul understood, it was being hurt by Sidious. 

No one had been there for him when Dathomir was destroyed, no one had understood. But he could be there for Ahsoka. And, strangely, he wanted to be. 

A small part of him growled that this was weak foolishness, but he shoved it down. He was not exactly sure of what to do, so he simply seated himself next to her and looked into her tear-filled blue eyes.

"This is not who you are," he said awkwardly. "I mean...you are not a planet. This does not define you." It didn't make sense even to him. 

She seemed to understand, though, and gave a little watery smile. 

***

Hours later, the pacing started. Ahsoka's agitation and restlessness boiled into the force, the driving need to _do_ something, anything, release the pent-up emotions inside her. 

She paused and looked at the Zabrak, a quiet, unnerving desperation in her blue eyes. "Spar with me."

He obliged her. The cramped space restricted any elaborate sessions, but there was still enough room to swing a lightsaber and move their feet. 

Two blades of white clashed against red, back and forth, tears streaming down her face as she unleashed her grief and rage, and he calmly weathered her attacks. This was a method of comfort he understood. 

When she finally sheathed her ghostly weapons and sank to the floor in exhaustion, he knew the torrent was spent. 

"Thank you."

"Of course." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? Please? :3
> 
> I know there wasn't a lot of dialogue, but I hope I clearly conveyed the emotions
> 
> Another major step towards friendship. This is probably the moment they start fully trusting each other and become true, fire-forged friends. Ilum's destruction is symbolic; they're both starting to let go of their pasts and embrace the future


	15. Lehon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Ahsoka finally land at Lehon, and things start falling into place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're FINALLY on Lehon, folks! Things will start picking up now. 
> 
> Profound thanks to all readers and reviewers, y'all really make this worthwhile

Lehon was a tiny world, but it was a shimmering, pulsating mass of energy and life viewed through the force. Huge metal chunks and mountains of refuse circled the planet like artificial rings. Ahsoka shuddered slightly as the _Lucky Lady_ maneuvered carefully through the debris, Lehon's pale yellow sun creating areas of deep shadow. "Is this - the Star Forge?"

The Zabrak's golden gaze was calm and focused as he idly steered the ship, not even bothering to look at her. "What's left of it. When the weapon was destroyed, some of it crashed on the surface, but most of it went into orbit. As you can see."

"It looks like this stuff has been here thousands of years virtually untouched. How come no one's ever tried to salvage anything?"

"Fear. Old legends. Some people believe the spirits of the Sith who once controlled it still haunt their prize." 

Ahsoka felt chills travel up her spine, but Maul seemed decidedly unconcerned about the whole thing. Nonchalant, even. It made the Togruta slightly aggravated. "You don't believe them?"

"There is no life after death, Lady Tano. Only the legacy we leave for ourselves." As he spoke, Ahsoka thought she saw a flicker of fear pass through Maul's eyes, but it was gone before she could be certain. Suddenly, she was sure her companion really was afraid, but not of ghosts - of death, of oblivion, of being forgotten. He was simply wearing another mask.

"You know," she said calmly, "the Jedi believe they become one with the force when they die. Who they actually were still exists, and not just as a memory." 

"I suppose that is a difference between the Jedi and the Sith." After that, they spent the rest of the landing in silence. 

When they finally navigated safely through the remains of the Star Forge, Ahsoka saw the surface of Lehon for the first time. It was largely an ocean world, covered in shallow, aqua-blue seas and sandy white beaches. The land was mostly taken up by a dense, green jungle. The dark trees echoed with the howls, roars, and growls of hidden creatures. 

Maul materialized silently next to his companion. "I can feel the ruins at the heart of the forest - that must be our destination. We must proceed cautiously, Lady Tano. Any life we encounter on this world will be fueled by the dark side."

"Oh please. Do you really think we'll meet anything scarier than you, hornhead?"

"I would hope not. And don't ever call me that again."

The muggy air was split by the thrum of their lightsabers. Ahsoka held hers aloft, illuminating the shadowy landscape. Maul led the way, occasionally clearing the path if necessary.

Ahsoka might have worried about the attention they would have inevitably attracted, but for some reason, the jungle itself seemed to recoil from Maul. The few animals they encountered scuttled away when they saw him, even the vines across the trail shrank back as the Zabrak glided serenely forward, the golden fires of his eyes never leaving the path. 

The Togruta couldn't help but wonder why. He didn't feel any darker than usual. He just felt like Maul. But in any case, she was grateful. 

It was after several hours when Ahsoka felt the ruins, too. They sat in the center of the jungle, a dark mass leaking blackness into the forest, ancient and evil. But bizarrely, there was a bright core of light at the very heart, strong and steady. Calling to her.

"Something's waiting for me," she whispered to Maul. "Something at the temple."

He glanced at her. "Are you certain?"

"Positive."

When they finally reached the massive stone structure, they silently sheathed their weapons, but kept them at the ready. There was no door, only a black hole in the wall. They entered wordlessly.

Sunlight streamed in from the long, narrow windows, and Ahsoka blinked as her eyes adjusted. "Whatever's waiting for me is at the center."

"Very well. Shall I simply...take a look around?"

"I think you can come with me."

"I doubt that somehow. Just yell if you need me." He melted off into the shadows.

Feeling a little queer, Ahsoka penetrated deeper and deeper into the temple, passing strange carvings and instruments. The whole structure put her on edge. 

Finally, she reached a gigantic chamber with a large, open window overlooking the jungle. Something here was different; the dark side was gone, replaced by a bright presence. She couldn't see anything, though.

She entered further, heading over to the window. As the breeze from outside tickled her skin, a quiet voice came from behind. 

"Ahsoka."

It was not Maul. It was the same voice from Dantooine calling her to Lehon, a warm, strong baritone. 

And suddenly, it all made sense. The connection between Dantooine and Lehon, between dark side ruins and the light side energy that flowed through them. She turned; she did not know how it was possible, she did not recognize his face, but somehow, deep down, Ahsoka _knew_ she was facing one of the greatest Jedi who had ever lived. 

She bowed her head in deepest respect. "Master Revan." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know, Revan is AWESOME. He's really powerful and lived 4,000 years ago. He was a Sith, but he was redeemed by the woman who would later become his wife. That's really all you need to know.
> 
> Including him is kind of a favor for myself since he and Maul are my favorites. You don't need to know much to still understand this story.


	16. Revan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka has a talk with a long-dead Jedi Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just talking, but it's talking crucial to the plot

"How are you here?" Ahsoka had never heard of anybody _returning_ from death - the Jedi became one with the force, but she did not know it was possible to manifest consciousness on the living plane. 

Revan was a small man, but his ethereal form still seemed to radiate power; it was not hard to believe that here was the Jedi who had conquered the Star Forge and saved the galaxy thousands of years ago. His cobalt-blue eyes were touched by a quiet, sad wisdom. "I learned a great many things in my time here. One of them was how to appear to those still living. I called you here because I can help you in your quest."

Excitement made Ahsoka's heart start to pound. "How?"

"The knowledge you seek, the secret to destroying the Sith, is on a planet called Malachor. Its location has long been lost to the Jedi, but its inhabitants left clues behind. They scattered pieces of a map all across the galaxy -"

"Where? How many?" 

Revan's eyes glimmered with amusement. "If you're patient, I'll tell you."

The Togruta almost felt like a youngling again, being chastised by one of the masters. She never thought she would miss the feeling so much. It was familiar at least, almost comforting. She guessed being in the presence of one of her childhood idols was making her regress. "Sorry."

"As I was saying, there are three pieces: one is here. The other two are on Mandalore and Korriban. Once they're all together, they'll give you the coordinates to Malachor."

"Thank you!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Wait til I tell Maul about this!" Finally, they actually knew what they were doing, where they were going. For the first time, the end of the Empire seemed _tangible_ , attainable. It was likely a long way off, but the end was clear. A glimmer of hope began to shine through the darkness of Ilum's destruction. And this time, there was nothing the Emperor could do to take it away. 

"Thank you," she said again, more calmly, and turned to leave. 

"I sense something else is troubling you."

She whirled around. "What?"

"Something's bothering you. It's written all over you. I'd be glad to help. I'd imagine it's not every day you get the chance to talk to a millennia-old spirit."

 _True enough_ , Ahsoka reflected. She would be foolish not to take advantage of Revan's knowledge while they were here. And he might just be able to shed some light on her swirling emotions.

"Well - you know my traveling...companion?" she said lamely, for lack of a better word.

"The Zabrak. What'd you say his name was - Maul?"

"Yeah. Well...he used to be a Sith. I was always told he was evil. And he's done some horrible things, I know. But now that I'm really getting to know him...he's just not what I expected. I - I really like him, actually. I mean, is that _wrong?_ "

Revan's pale face was a little _too_ understanding. "You know, my wife felt the same way about me. I used to be a Sith. And frankly, I was a pretty damn good one. Darth Revan, master of the Star Forge, conqueror of the Republic. My wife was sent to kill me - and she decided differently. She...had a hard time living with herself after that. Asked herself a lot of what you are now. But I... _changed_ because of her, because she took a chance on me. And the galaxy was saved because of her choice. You know the rest."

Ahsoka felt her cheeks burning. "Force, I don't like him _that_ way!"

"You don't have to. The point is, love - any kind - is never wrong. That's what many Jedi fail to understand. Attachments don't lead to the dark side. What leads to the dark side is putting your possessiveness over the greater good, or the other person's freedom. Those people often fear loss - but you don't have to be afraid of your loved ones dying: _there is no death, there is the force_ , remember? One of the few things the Jedi Code actually has right. I think I'm proof of that. Don't ever be afraid to love, because it may be the only true weapon against the dark side." Revan's blue gaze sharpened. "My time here has ended."

The apparition flickered and disappeared. Ahsoka looked at the place he had vanished for a moment longer before exiting the chamber. "Thank you for your wisdom, Master Revan." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, my self-indulgence is (mostly) over. Revan's a pretty chill, unconventional Jedi, to say the least. For those of you who don't know him, I hope I made him an enjoyable character. 
> 
> Thank you all readers and reviewers, God bless all of you, y'all are the best :)


	17. Hyperspace Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! I'm SO sorry about the wait, but my life got crazy busy :P  
> Just a heads-up that I won't be posting for a while - I'm far from abandoning this, as I have the plot worked out to a T, but something's about to come up that will keep me from writing for a while. Expect the next chapter sometime in February!  
> Thanks to all my readers, y'all are amazing!!!!

The shafts of sunlight slanting through the tall, narrow windows warmed Maul's dark skin as he crept, silent as a shadow, through the temple's vast corridors. The dark side energy permeating the place made his skin tingle, his senses hyper-alert. Every tiny movement or noise from his surroundings seemed to carry the whisper of danger. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, but some instinctual drive kept him from turning back. 

Though the temple was long abandoned, the evidence of its ancient inhabitants was all too clear. The Zabrak passed several side rooms that looked like torture chambers, the equipment unnaturally preserved. Wall carvings decorated with a strange, arcane language covered almost every surface.

At the end of the passage, Maul saw something that caught his eye. The force whispered confirmation that this was what he was supposed to find. 

It was a mural, dedicated to the life of Darth Bane. Someone must have come to this planet after his death and completed it, commemorating the site where he had first thought of the Rule of Two. Maul knew most of the events depicted from his studies in Sidious' facility on Mustafar, but there was one carving that stood out above the rest.

It was small, and seemingly insignificant compared to the other dramatic events. What looked like a human female, dressed in Sith garb, was standing in plain sight in the middle of a group of Jedi. Bizarrely, the Jedi all had their backs turned to her, almost as if she wasn't there. Or if...they couldn't see her?

_Intriguing..._

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden step behind him. He whirled to see Ahsoka standing there, excitement blazing in her blue eyes. "I've got the answer."

***

The _Lucky Lady_ soared through hyperspace, on a course for Mandalore. The lights were off, Ahsoka tossing and turning on the small bed. Sleep eluded her, her mind buzzing with adrenaline and anxiety. 

After several fruitless hours, her blue eyes snapped open frustratedly. For now, sleep was out of the question. She may as well do something useful.

She could see Maul seated silently as ever in the pilot's chair, his eyes twin gold orbs glowing with soft light. Seeking comfort in his familiar presence, the Togruta stepped delicately to his side. 

"Hey," she whispered.

He turned his nocturnal gaze on her. "Trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah. I'll take over. You get some rest."

He gave a short, bitter laugh. "I have not slept in months."

"Maul!" She had suspected as much, but it was still a shock to hear it from his own mouth.

"I have been surviving entirely on the force. I cannot sleep, Lady Tano. I imagine you can relate."

She blinked sympathetically. "Oh Maul...are you having nightmares?"

He snorted. "Nightmares. You make me sound like a child."

" _Go to sleep._  Get some rest. I promise I'll wake you in a few hours."

***

Maul did not go to the bed, instead retreating huffily to the engine room. He had no wish to argue with Ahsoka (that was a pointless battle), but he had no intention of _sleeping_. He didn't need it. He didn't. 

The engine room was dark, and the soft hum of the hyperdrive was somehow soothing. As he seated himself cross-legged against the wall, he felt a wave of exhaustion crash over him. Not just physical, but mental, emotional, everything. It was probably Ahsoka's fault.

He turned over the day's events in his mind, trying to focus, to meditate - the meaning of the strange carving in the temple, and Ahsoka's claim that she had seen, _spoken with_ , the spirit of a dead Jedi. And now Maul was flying to the site of his greatest loss on the strength of that claim. 

He still didn't know what to make of that. He didn't quite believe that someone had somehow found a way to, for lack of a better word, _survive_ after death. It was surreal. It was impossible. He had heard tales of ancient Sith spirits, but that was different - those were tethered to a corporeal object. They had never let go of the real galaxy, not the way Ahsoka described the spirit of Revan. 

But still, against all logic, against all he had learned, he was going to Mandalore. And Ahsoka's claim about the maps to Malachor gave him something he had not had in a long time: direction. _Going_ somewhere, even if it turned out to be a fool's errand, was still better than aimlessly drifting around the galaxy in search of an intangible goal. Maybe that was why he was going along with this crazy scheme. 

His mind wandered...

Darkness. Lightning. Pain, burning, crackling _pain_ all through his body. 

_I'm not like you. I never was..._

Maul pulled himself out of his involuntary stupor with a slight gasp, twin hearts pounding. He silently cursed himself for dropping his guard and almost falling into sleep. But still, every awakening offered a chance...

"Brother?" he whispered into the darkness. "Are you still there?"

It was something he asked upon every awakening, just in case the whole five years since his brother's death had actually been the nightmare, the real trick of the mind.

There was never any answer, of course. But he asked anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback makes the author happy :3
> 
> Sorry if this was of lesser quality than previous chapters. I'm a little rushed and out of practice :P


	18. Beneath the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings on Mandalore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait, here's a nice long one to make up for it!  
> I had this chapter planned long before Rebels, so the Empire-era Mandalore here will be much different than in canon. Also, I'm pretty sure Order 66 took place during the Siege of Mandalore, before Ahsoka and the clones were even off-world. Bo-Katan had just been made leader.

Lady Lumiya had never been to Mandalore.

Five years ago, when the Empire rose to power, the proud warriors had recently ended yet another civil war and had little to no resources to resist. The actual conquest had taken place on the tail-end of a Republic invasion, with most of the old clone troopers still on the planet. With the Mandalorians caught completely unprepared, it had been almost too easy for the clones to turn on their former allies and squash them into submission.  

Their millennia of tribal warring, clan against clan, had turned Mandalore into a toxic desert land, with the only habitable areas being the large, domed, self-sufficient cities. The planet had squandered its natural resources, and the only reason the Emperor had placed so much value on its conquest was to keep the combative residents from encouraging rebellion. There were some who gladly followed the Empire, and there were others who balked at the idea of outsiders ruling. 

In short, Mandalore was a simmering pot getting ready to explode. 

Lumiya loved it. 

As she strolled through the streets of the capitol city of Sundari, the Emperor's Hand drank in the headiness of the force. The blood of the inhabitants boiled with aggression and pride, underlying tensions sang, and the lingering fear and anger and hatred from the thousands of wars and skirmishes fought on this ground flowed through Lumiya. She allowed herself a small sigh of pleasure. It was such a rich feeding ground; she wished she had had the opportunity to visit earlier.

Naturally, she was in quite a good mood when she reached the grand palace of Sundari. The few guards on duty were half-drunk, and even if they had not been, they could not have stopped her. She effortlessly, almost invisibly, swept past them, through corridors, up flights of stairs, into the throne room of the Provisional Leader of Mandalore. 

Bo-Katan Kryze was not nearly as weak-minded as the guards Lumiya had slipped past. The Empire had allowed her to rule with the understanding that an outsider on the throne, simply put in place without the proper Mandalorian _rituals_ , would have lead to rioting. At least this way, they could not complain about disconnect from the leadership. And Bo-Katan was a clever ruler, Lumiya admitted, at least from what she knew. The Mandalorian showed no signs of shock at the tall, imposing figure entering unannounced, simply raising a vivid red eyebrow from her throne. 

They were about the same age, and had the same flaming red hair, but while Lumiya wore hers long, the other woman kept hers short. They locked eyes, green into green, sizing each other up. 

This may have been Bo-Katan's palace, and Bo-Katan's throne room, but Mandalore belonged to the Emperor, and Lumiya would make sure the other woman knew it. The Mandalorian may have won her position in the last war, but the Empire had been gracious enough to let her keep it. Lumiya would not play games of false fealty when she had the right as the Emperor's Hand to enforce his will, wherever that may be. She drew herself up to her own significant height, using the force to augment her presence. She would not wait for _permission_ to speak. 

"I am on official business from his Majesty the Emperor. I seek two dangerous fugitives."

To her credit, Bo-Katan was not intimidated. "Very well," she replied coolly. "How may Mandalore assist?"

"They are a male Zabrak and a female Togruta. I have reliable information they will come here soon," Lumiya answered loftily, not bothering to explain the intricacies of the force to this woman. "They may already be here."

"And their names?"

"Inconsequential; doubtless they have changed them by now. I want all in-going and out-going traffic monitored. I want all outsiders interrogated." 

"You may do so."

Lumiya smirked. "I will be taking control of any resources I need. Your people will answer directly to me. And anyone caught aiding them - _anyone_ \- will be punished... _most_ severely." 

Without another word, she stalked away to conduct her search. 

***

Unfortunately for Lumiya, the _Lucky Lady_ had already landed, a mere twenty minutes before her decree was enacted. 

The tiny ship had set down in the desert a few miles from Sundari, hidden in the shadow of an overhanging rock. Her two passengers were busy making plans. 

"I should go into the city," Ahsoka explained. "I'm far less recognizable than you. And I know a few people who should be able to help us." 

"Wonderful. And what am I supposed to do?" Maul muttered.

"You have to stay here - I mean...technically, you're a war criminal. They'd kill you."

He only snorted.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she continued, ignoring him. "If I'm still gone in 24 hours, assume I got caught."

***

The streets of Sundari were crowded with bodies; armored warriors, their colorful helmets standing out like drops of paint; civilians with their families; and even a few Stormtroopers. Ahsoka blended in as well as she could, trying to look calm and confident. She kept to the outskirts of the wide, cobbled avenues, using the force to dull her presence and lightly turn away prying eyes. 

The young Togruta was not entirely sure where she was going; she could hardly waltz right up to the palace and demand an audience with Bo-Katan. Her best bet right now was to scout out the lay of the land and try to find someone she knew.

As she brushed through the roadways, it was hard not to think of the city as she had seen it five years ago; full of clones and Mandalorians, burning and collapsing and smoking, blood rushing in her ears as she plowed through the bodies, lightsabers flashing, Bo-Katan and Rex at her side. And above, always watching and above and out of reach, golden eyes reflecting the inferno, was Darth Maul...

 _Focus. Remember what Revan said_. 

As she rounded an alley corner, she immediately pulled back and tried not to gasp. The same red-haired woman from Manaan was standing in the square, surrounded by Stormtroopers and a few Mandalorians. Ahsoka tucked herself into a niche in the wall and hoped the Imperial woman was distracted enough that she hadn't felt the jolt of surprise in the force. 

_Well, this complicates things._

She knew that strictly speaking, she and Maul were not on the Empire's wanted list; they wouldn't be recognized by civilians, at least. Surviving force-sensitives were kept secret from all but the Inquisitorius and the Stormtroopers - whether it was to avoid panic or rebellion among the people, Ahsoka didn't know. But the tall human woman must be very desperate or very powerful to violate that unspoken law. Maybe both. 

 _She might not even be looking for us. She could have just happened to be on Manaan and felt our force-signatures. Maybe she's here now for something completely unrelated._ It was highly unlikely, but it was technically possible. But there was only one way to know for sure. 

Ahsoka felt a tremor of excitement as she recognized a familiar blonde-haired, blue-eyed face in the crowd: Veela Shan, a young Mandalorian she had befriended during the Siege. Drawing attention to herself was a huge risk, but one Ahsoka knew she would have to take. 

"Veela!" she hissed. "Veela!"

At first she thought her friend didn't hear her, but she noticed the young Mandalorian casually making her way towards Ahsoka's hiding place. When she was close enough, the Togruta pulled her around the corner and into the niche. She hurriedly placed a hand over Veela's mouth, stifling the question she had seen in her friend's blue eyes.

"Don't say my name!" she whispered urgently. Veela blinked in acknowledgment, and Ahsoka released her. 

"What are you doing here?" the Mandalorian said softly, dropping her voice. 

"I can't say. The less you know, the better. Who is _that_?" Ahsoka asked, nodding towards the red-haired woman. 

Veela shrugged. "She didn't say. She's some really high-ranking Imperial, though." The Mandalorian grinned. "When she said, 'a female Togruta,' I had a feeling she was looking for you." 

"Wait - she didn't give my name?"

"No. Either she doesn't know, or she isn't telling."

Ahsoka frowned. _Maybe the Emperor doesn't know who I am. That would make things easier. Or he just wants it kept secret..._

The Togruta banished such thoughts - she had more urgent matters to attend to than analyzing the Imperial mind. 

"Veela, this is important - did she mention anyone else? Or just me?" 

"One other person - a male Zabrak."

That settled it - the woman was definitely looking for her and Maul. It was one thing to be a vague profile on a list with thousands of others...but to have an elite Imperial personally tracking them? She had suspected as much on Manaan, but it was still a shock to have it confirmed without a doubt. Suddenly, it felt like everyone was staring at her; she could practically hear the ships descending to arrest her, and shuddered.

"It's not safe here. Is there somewhere we can go, away from the crowd?" 

The Mandalorian nodded. "We can go to my house. Follow me."

As they hurried away, Ahsoka hoped that no one would think of searching the desert and find Maul. She wasn't overly worried about him; he could take care of himself. But still...

Preoccupied as she was, neither of them noticed the pair of accusatory eyes following them as they disappeared... 

***

"Thank you, Veela," Ahsoka said as they relaxed on the comfortable couch. "I'm sorry about all this."

"Don't be. Any friend of Mandalore is welcome here. But I doubt you're here to check up on us."

"I need to find...a map of some sort. An old one, probably in some kind of ruins. Know anything like that?"

Veela frowned slightly. "It's probably not in any of the cities. Sounds like it would be in the desert. I wouldn't know where, though. Hardly anyone's been in the desert. I don't suppose you can tell me _why_ you're looking for Mandalorian ruins?"

Ahsoka grinned. "Confidential. But I don't have time to scour the whole planet. Isn't there _anyone_ who might know more?"

"The old Death Watch, maybe. I think they wandered around the desert for a while when they were exiled." She shook her blonde head. "They split, though. Bo-Katan locked up most of Darth Maul's side when the war ended. But her faction might know."

"Is there any way I can talk to her?"

"She's got no love for the Empire. I'll contact her tonight, when things slow down. She'll help you, I'm sure."

"Thank you," the Togruta exhaled. 

"You'd better stay here, in the mean while. I should go. I'll be back at sundown."

***

Lady Lumiya stood outside a cell in Sundari's central prison, examining the robust man inside. He was stocky and square-jawed, with hair of an unusual silver-gray. Despite his brutish appearance, Lumiya sensed a quick, cunning mind behind his pale eyes. He glowered back at her, unafraid. The Emperor's Hand had a feeling he had seen far worse than her, and that could make him useful.

"Gar Saxon?" she demanded. 

"That's me," he responded in his surly voice.

"You were the leader of Death Watch in the last civil war."

He shifted uncomfortably. "More or less."

"What are your feelings on the Empire? I will be able to tell if you lie."

"I'm guessing you're with 'em." Saxon shrugged. "You conquered us by force, didn't you? That makes your people the rightful leaders of Mandalore." 

Lumiya smiled. "You are right. And would your fellow prisoners agree with you?"

"Most of 'em. You win, you rule, Mandalorian or not. That's the way it's always worked."

"You are no traitor, Saxon, not to the rightful leaders of Mandalore. I think it's about time we got you out of this prison." 

The Mandalorian grinned. "Sounds good to me."

***

Ahsoka woke from her nap feeling refreshed. She guessed from the coolness of the air and the dimness of the light filtering through the window that the sun was setting. _Veela should be returning soon_.

As if on cue, the door creaked opened. Ahsoka's hand slid unconsciously to one of her hidden lightsabers, but it was only Veela, accompanied by a familiar figure.

"Bo!" Ahsoka exclaimed, leaping up to greet her friend.

The Mandalorian leader smiled faintly, her pale face otherwise impassive. "Good to see you, Ahsoka."

"We took care to make sure we weren't spotted," Veela explained. "I don't think anyone saw us."

"I can't stay too long," Bo continued. "Whatever you need, make it quick."

"Do you know of any ruins on Mandalore? Probably somewhere in the desert?"

Bo frowned contemplatively. "One. Many of the ancient places were destroyed by the wars over the years, but this one wasn't. Pre Vizsla called it cursed."

 _That sounds promising_. "Where is it?'

"It's not too far from here, a little over a day on foot. Start from the west wall of Sundari, and keep the rising sun at your back. Keep going and you can't miss it."

Ahsoka nodded. "Got it. Thanks, Bo."

"One more thing."

"What?"

"You can't get inside. Vizsla thought there might have been artifacts in there, but it's sealed. We tried, but nothing would work."

"I'll try anyway." Knowing the blessing of the force did not mean much to Mandalorians, Ahsoka said sincerely, "Thank you so much. Both of you." Recalling her limited Mando'a, she added, " _K'oyacyi_."

Bo simply nodded. Veela murmured, " _K'oyacyi, burc'ya be Manda'yaim_." 

The Togruta vanished into the night. 

***

Bo-Katan Kryze returned to her palace as soon as possible...only to find the Imperial woman waiting for her. Thankfully, she had not been questioned, but she felt the hot pulse of fury start to boil inside her at the woman's proposition. She allowed none of it in her voice; she would not give this Imperial the satisfaction of seeing her anger. 

"I must strongly advise you against this," Bo said, trying not to clench her teeth. 

The tall woman crossed her arms over her chest. "The Death Watch are Mandalore's most elite warriors, are they not? I believe they will be most useful in my search for the fugitives."

"They're traitors to Mandalore."

"But not to the Empire," the other woman replied smoothly. "And were you not once one of them?"

"I was," Bo admitted. "But they betrayed our heritage by following an outsider." _Just like I'm doing now_. 

 _They followed Maul out of selfish ambition_ , a voice in her head retorted (it sounded like her sister's). _You swore allegiance to the Empire to protect your people. There is no shame in that._ The voice of the Imperial broke through her internal debate. 

"I have learned, however, that a _true_ traitor is right under your nose. At least one of the fugitives is here, and one of your people gave her shelter and aid. She must be punished." 

Bo felt her heart start to pound. _How did she find out about Veela?_ There was only one conclusion, and it made her fume more than she already was. _Someone saw her and sold her out._   "How did you come by this information?"

"I have my sources. Mandalore is, after all, loyal to the Empire." The woman smirked. "Veela Shan must be executed. To teach a lesson. I will do it, don't worry."

 Bo took a deep breath. "I cannot allow this."

"You have no choice. If my commands are not carried out, this whole planet will burn. Surely it is better to give one life for many." 

The Mandalorian bit her lip. The Imperial was right, in a twisted way. Though Bo's fighting spirit was screaming at her not to give in, she was more than just a warrior now. She was the leader of Mandalore, and she had a duty to protect her people. Many of them would gladly rise against the Empire if called...but many of them wouldn't. Her planet was too divided: and too weak to afford another war, or the wrath of the Empire. If the Imperial woman was defied, doubtless it would be the end of Mandalore. 

For the first time, Bo found herself starting to understand what Satine had faced. 

"Well?" the tall woman demanded, her acid-green eyes flashing. 

 _Veela is strong. I know if it meant saving her people...she would do this in a heartbeat._  The knowledge didn't made her choice any easier, though. Bo exhaled slowly. "Yes. If you do it painlessly...I will not oppose you."

"Good. I will hold it sunrise tomorrow." The woman smirked and glided off.

 _I'm sorry, Veela_...

***

Ahsoka returned to the _Lucky Lady_  just as the moon reached its zenith. She cast her senses out with the force, but there was no danger. They had hidden the ship well, apparently. 

"Finally," came the bored drawl as she climbed the ramp.

The Togruta grinned to herself; it was good to hear Maul's grumpy voice again. "Sorry. I think I got all the information we need, though." 

"Excellent. Let's go."

"We'd better wait a while, actually. We need to head into the desert from the western wall of the city; I want to be there by sunrise, so we can stay here a few hours." 

Maul said nothing, but Ahsoka sensed his restlessness. She felt a stab of sympathy for the Zabrak; he had been cooped up all day, and was probably itching to be doing something. She drew her white lightsabers. "Wanna practice?"

He stretched his lean, muscular body. "I thought you'd never ask." 

***

By sunrise, Lady Lumiya was also having the time of her life. She was in a large public park by the western wall of Sundari, where most of the city could see the proceedings. The newly-released Death Watch, clad in their armor, formed a loose ring around the Emperor's Hand and her victim, holding back the crowd. 

Veela Shan was in a kneeling position, held ruthlessly in place by the force. Lumiya ignited her whip, enjoying the crackling hum in the early morning air. 

"This is your last chance," she declared. "Answer me, and you will be shown mercy. Where are the fugitives?"

Veela's blue gaze was calm and coolly defiant, never leaving Lumiya's poisonous green eyes. "I will never tell you."

Lumiya sighed. "No. You won't."

The whip snaked out once - then it was over. 

***

From her position by the wall, Ahsoka could see everything. 

At first, she had only noticed a crowd forming. Then the tall, muscular form and red hair of the Imperial woman with the whip. And finally, a small, crouching blonde figure that looked horribly familiar. 

And when the spitting energy of the woman's whip cut the air, she knew exactly what was happening.  

 "Force," she gasped. "She's gonna kill her! We have to help!"

She lunged forward, but Maul seized her hand in his iron grip. "You can't," he whispered. "It's probably a trap. We should go now while they're distracted."

"What if it was your brother?!" she snarled. "Would you let him die?!"

He let her go, looking as if she had struck him. 

But by the time she turned back, it was too late. 

***

They fled, running into the desert before the Imperial woman could give chase. Every footstep sank into the sand, the sun beat down ruthlessly, but they did not allow themselves to stop, using the force to alleviate and replenish burning lungs. Ahsoka's legs were aching, but she kept her eyes fixed firmly on Maul's red and black form, his mechanical limbs as strong and tireless as ever. 

When the sun began to set and the stars were coming out, they finally halted, collapsing in the shelter of a long-downed gauntlet fighter. Maul's golden gaze glowed softly in the twilight. "We can rest for a few hours, then we should keep moving. We'll travel better by night." 

He was right; it was cooler at night, and safer from potential pursuers. In the daylight glare, Ahsoka's orange and white blended in well enough, but Maul's red and black stood out starkly. 

"Alright," the Togruta panted. "Sounds good. Want me to take first watch?"

"No. I will."

"Wake me in a few hours. Promise."

"Agreed."

***

Though her body ached with exhaustion, Ahsoka could not sleep. 

 _Is insomnia going to become a regular thing?_ she thought, half-amused, half-annoyed. _But I guess can't sleep...because..._

With the adrenaline of the day fading, the knowledge that Veela was dead was creeping in like poison. After the initial horror, she had shoved it from her mind, focusing on nothing but breathing and sprinting. There was nothing to distract her now. 

Ahsoka had grown up in a war, fought innumerable battles and sieges and invasions; this was hardly the first time an ally had died helping her. But it never got any easier. 

And she was, in fact, at war. Ever since she had agreed to join Maul, they were essentially waging a two-person crusade against the entire damn Empire. And in war, people were going to get killed. 

 _How many more?_ The young Togruta rolled to her side to face her companion, who was as statuesque as ever. She tried not to think of what would happen if Maul died. 

"Maul?" she whispered. "Are you awake?"

"No."

"I'm not tired. I'll start my watch early." 

"You are tired. You are thinking of your Mandalorian friend."

She sat up and sighed, scooting closer to him. "Yeah. I - I know there was nothing we could do. But still."

"I lived among the Mandalorians for quite some time. If your friend was an ally of Bo-Katan, then I believe that is how she would have wanted to die. Not executed, perhaps, but defying an outsider's rule of Mandalore."

"That's Veela, all right," Ahsoka admitted. "She wasn't a warrior. But she loved her world." She looked at the Zabrak and gave him a real smile. "Thank you."

He only blinked. "You should rest," he said a little stiffly.

"So should you. I know you said you're using the force and everything, but you can't keep doing this forever. Please. Just try."

He sighed dramatically. "If it'll stop you nagging me."

Before he could leave, Ahsoka caught his hand. He flinched slightly, and pulled away, but turned to acknowledge her. "Yes?"

"About what I said earlier - about your brother. I'm sorry. I know that was different."

"You were upset." His gaze flicked away uncomfortably. 

"All the same - I'm sorry."

His golden eyes seemed sad. "Don't be."

***

When the large silver moon was directly overhead, Ahsoka looked behind her to see if Maul was ready to keep moving. And then she bit her lip to keep from giggling. 

Lying next to her, curled in on himself like an overgrown cat, was Maul, fast asleep. As she stared, shocked, he twitched and smiled softly in his dream. 

Grinning to herself, Ahsoka decided to give him one more hour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments guys
> 
> I'm not entirely pleased with how this chapter turned out. Writing filler is SO HARD, it felt a little rushed at times. But I'd much rather hear what y'all have to say! Happy belated Valentine's Day and God bless!!!
> 
> Unbeta'ed, so please point out any errors
> 
> "K'oyacyi" - literally "stay alive," means "good luck"  
> "K'oyacyi, burc'ya be Manda'yaim" - "good luck, friend of Mandalore"


	19. The Sun Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Ahsoka reach the Mandalorian ruins, with some unexpected complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO sorry about the long wait! I can't believe it's been over a year since I last updated. I know, I'm the worst. *runs and hides in shame* I promise I haven't abandoned this! I've just been CRAZY busy, and sucked into other fandoms. Thank you to all who are still waiting and have taken the time to read and review! :)  
> This chapter introduces an original character with a rather unique ability, or purpose rather, one that I think might be possible somewhere in canon. Please let me know what you guys think! :)

They reached the ruins at dawn, an imposing bunker of black stone with the red sun rising behind it. It was nothing more than a smooth, rounded mound, with none of the elaborate architecture of Lehon. It was not unlike the domed cities on the rest of the planet, but much smaller. In the shadows, it resembled some sort of monstrous creature, squatting in the fine sand. The gentle breeze sounded like whispers. 

"Not much to look at, is it?" Ahsoka murmured.

"Functionality over aesthetic, I suppose," her companion muttered. Was there a note of bitterness in his voice, or did she imagine it? "Shall we find the entrance, Lady Tano?"

Up close, the mound was even more eerie. There were minute carvings on the rocks, some form of ancient Mand'oa. On the larger stones, there were even tiny pictures that detailed events from Mandalorian history. The force buzzed and rippled through the ancient structure, but it felt...odd. Neither light nor dark, the only word Ahsoka could come up with was...unwelcoming. Not hostile, exactly, but closed. She supposed that was why they had not sensed it from afar.

Maul placed a gloved hand on the smooth surface, his luminous eyes thoughtful. "You did not happen to learn how to enter, did you?"

"Not...exactly. It's supposed to be sealed. I said we'd figure it out when we got here."

"Start figuring, then." Smirking slightly at her exasperated eye-roll, Maul added, "Doubtless there will be pursuers before long."

"Looking for a way inside, hmm, young ones?"

 

Maul forced himself not to jump at the cracked, reedy voice from behind. Turning carefully, hand sliding towards his lightsaber, he saw that it was a thin, weathered Rodian female, stooped and worn-looking. She appeared harmless enough, but Maul knew appearances were often deceiving; elderly did not mean helpless. The fact that she was lurking around a heap of Mandalorian ruins in a toxic desert proved that. Probing lightly, he realized his conversation with Ahsoka was not the only reason he had not sensed her approach - her presence in the force was the same as the ruins themselves. His grip on his blade tightened.

 "Yes, we are," Ahsoka replied calmly, but Maul could feel her agile brain racing, deciding what to reveal and what to withhold. "Do you think you could help us?" 

The Rodian shrugged her thin shoulders. "Oh, I could, I could. But what are you searching for, I wonder?"

"Wait," Maul said stiffly, stepping up to Ahsoka so their shoulders brushed. "I want to know who you are first."

"So demanding," the Rodian sniggered. "You're poking around _my_ home, child. Who are _you_?"

"My name is Ashla," Ahsoka said smoothly. "This is Bogan. We're travelers."

"Well, Ashla and Bogan," the Rodian said lightly. "I assure you, I have no intention of surrendering you to your enemies. Even if you are fugitives."

"What are you doing so far from Rodia?" Maul said sharply. "Mandalore is hardly the most relaxing place to take your retirement, I should think."

"Yes, you should," the woman retorted snippily. "The force told me you would be here. I serve the force."

Ahsoka crossed her arms, ignoring Maul's slight growl. "You weren't a Jedi."

"No. The force has a different place for me. It does not listen to me, but I listen to it." The starry eyes reflected the crimson sun. "I suppose you could call me a seer, but of the past, not the future. I collect stories lost in time. Tales of valor, tragedies on abandoned planets. Or even the Mandalorian desert. Everywhere has a story."

The Togruta's brow furrowed. "The Jedi had archives."

The seer snorted derisively. "Of legends! Of _heroes_. Who had the fortune of being shoved in the galactic eye. But who remembers the cortosis miner who freed a shipment of two dozen kidnapped girls? Who remembers the Mandalorian woman who went to war on this very planet in place of her aged father, and led their clan to victory? No one but me! The force deemed them worthy of remembrance, and relegated their tales to me."

Maul frowned slightly; that seemed rather pointless. If you wanted a legacy, you made it happen yourself. Surely that was better than becoming a mere afterthought of the force?

Beside him, Ahsoka inclined her head. Her reaction to this knowledge, if any, was concealed. "And this place?"

"The force showed me how to unlock its secrets. And whom to reveal them to. I must see you safely on your way." 

 "Thank you," Ahsoka said politely. "We-"

The withered Rodian cackled. “It’s not something for nothing, my dears. You’re so powerful, so bright, like little suns, the two of you. It gets cold and lonely here. Let me have some of your youth and warmth…”

“How?” Ahsoka queried, looking as confused as Maul felt.

“Oh, a few memories ought to do…memories of happy times. Give me your stories. To liven me up.”

Maul opened his mouth to protest, but Ahsoka shot him a glare. The Zabrak gave her an even better one, feeling resentment bubble beneath him. They shouldn’t need this old hag to open the way. And he certainly didn’t want her digging through his memories.

“Well, dearies?”

Ahsoka gave the seer a forced little smile. “One moment, please.”

The Togruta took Maul a few steps away, her blue eyes piercing. "What's wrong?"

"This is unwise. If she discovers too much about us, it will make it all the easier for the Empire. At the very least, they'll torture information out of her."

Ahsoka sighed. "I don't like it either, but I think we can trust her. And we don't have time to find another way in; we need her help.”

“Perhaps _you_ do.”

“Don't give me that. I know if you’re resorting to insults you’re just being stubborn."

He snorted condescendingly and crossed his arms. “I’m afraid if she wants _happy memories_ from me she’s going to be disappointed.”

“Don’t worry,” the Togruta said softly. "If it bothers you that much, I'll ask if she can just do me, ok?"

"That will be unnecessary," Maul replied, hiding the prickle of self-disgust that surfaced within him. He didn't need to be coddled. 

The seer turned her blind, starry eyes on them. “Reached a decision, younglings?”

Ahsoka released a breath. “We have. You may continue.”

“Now don’t worry loves, this won’t hurt a bit…”

The ancient Rodian turned to Ahsoka first, laying wizened hands on her shoulders and closing her eyes. The Togruta stiffened beneath her touch, and Maul reached for his weapon again, but a moment later she relaxed. They stood in silence for what seemed like several minutes, and Maul scanned the eastern horizon for pursuers, anxiety itching in his fingers. They didn't have time for this. Just before he made up his mind to say something, the seer released his companion with a sigh of contentment. "Thank you, child."

To his shock, Ahsoka's blue eyes glistened with moisture. "Thank _you_ ," she responded. "I'd almost forgotten..." she murmured, seemingly to herself.

Slightly unnerved, Maul drew back when the seer reached for him. She huffed with frustration. “Child, stop fighting me! Your friend isn’t any worse for wear, is she?”

Maul forced himself to drop his instinctual guard and reluctantly closed his golden eyes. Almost instantly he felt the seer’s presence in his mind. “Ah, that’s better…now, where are your fondest memories? Child, do you even _have_ any?! Ah, there they are…so far back…so short-lived…child, you seem almost unwilling to acknowledge them! But they are there, whether you like it or not…”

Maul became aware of a soft, dim golden glow, barely visible against the darkness of his mind’s eye, but nonetheless real…and one by one, flowing from his mind into hers, came memories, some he wasn't even aware he had. Fuzzy images of himself as an infant, safe in his mother’s arms, enjoying the blissful security of knowing Talzin would look after him…of himself at perhaps 17 years of age, pouring all his passion and determination into the two red kyber crystals he had forged, watching as they took shape beneath him into the double-bladed lightsaber; his pride and triumph when his unique weapon was complete…of training on Orsis; the pleasure he took in mastering his body, making it a slave to his will, the clean joy of the hunt, the excited buzz in his mind as he fought in the arena…and memories of Savage.

He jerked back involuntarily, and the seer released him with no struggle. 

“Oh, child," she clucked disapprovingly. "I see that you do not give your love easily, but when you do, you love so…completely. Do not withhold yourself when you have so much to give."

"I don't need your platitudes," he snarled, furious for allowing himself to be exposed. 

 "Then you are doomed to fail," she said quietly. "Your stubbornness will be your downfall."

"How _dare_ -?!"

And then Ahsoka was there, placing herself between them. "Thanks for the advice," she said firmly. "But we gave you what you wanted. Please, open the temple."

"Whatever you wish, children," the Rodian murmured. She laid one green hand on the worn dark stones, and exhaled carefully. 

Slowly, the rock face began to change. Slabs of stone slid over each other, creaking and grinding, rearranging their structure and separating. Like a monster opening its mouth, a gaping black maw appeared before them and stood exposed to the desert sun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely pleased with how this chapter turned out; it took me FOREVER to slap it into somewhat decent shape. I'd rather hear what y'all think though.


End file.
